Poke Legends: Hoenn Region
by Hero of lead
Summary: This is the second story in my Poke Legends series. It takes place at the same time as Kanto Region does. This one fallows Brendan as he faces off against Team Magma, Team Aqua and even nature itself. Rated M again for the same reasons.
1. Ch1 The Move

**Hello everyone. I would like to start the second part of this long running story. This takes place at the same time as the Kanto region story. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Please review if you want to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Here we have another tale of a trainer's epic adventure. The hero of this story is a young man by the name of Brendan Ruby. However to start this tale of we must go back a couple of weeks to the Johto region in Goldenrod City. The current Gym Leader Norman Ruby had just defeated another challenger.

"Good try kid. Don't let this get you down. Instead better yourself from this and come back." said Norman trying to make the kid feel better.

The kid left with his head held high. Norman was getting ready to head back home when someone from down the street yelled his name.

"Are you Norman Ruby?" the man asked from down the street.

Norman turned to see a very flamboyantly dressed blue haired sailor.

"Yes that's me. Are you a challenger?" asked Norman in response.

"No no my good man I come to bring you good news." explained the man.

As he walked closer Norman began to recognize who he was.

"No way. Are you…" Norman began but was cut off.

"The world's greatest water type trainer and Gym Leader of Sootopolis City Wallace Reef? Why yes I am but please no autographs." he introduced quite extravagantly.

Norman thought this guy was way too up his own ass. After a few seconds of silence Wallace broke it.

"Anyway I'm here to tell you that the Hoenn region has scouted you for a Gym Leader position here are the details should you choose to accept." explained Wallace handing him some papers.

Norman read through the papers. He actually liked the sound of it.

"How did I come up?" he asked wondering how he was scouted.

"Prof Birch recommended you." Wallace answered.

He smiled at the mention of his good friend. He thought it over. His wife wasn't really enjoying city life and with this they could move to a small town.

"Alright I'll do it. Give me a bit of time to name an heir for this gym and get my family ready." he answered.

"Good to have you on the team my good man." said Wallace as he left.

Norman called a meeting of Gym Leaders to discuss the heir to Goldenrod Gym. There was a lot of young ones as Gym Leaders now. Falkner, Bugsy and Morty were all his son's age and were just made Gym Leaders. Clair who didn't show up was just a bit older than them and Jasmine was even younger. Chuck and Pryce have been around since Norman was made Gym Leader.

"Well let's get straight to business. Who do you nominate Norman?" started Pryce not wanting to be there any longer than needed.

"Yes I agree. Usually I'd love to chat with you all but I need to get ready for my trip to Pewter." said Bugsy standing up for Pryce's impatience.

"Very well. I've given it some thought and I nominate Whitney Rider." answered Norman.

Pryce got up and slammed his fist down on the table. Norman figured this would happen.

"Unacceptable! She is far too young! I let these young guns slide but not this!" Pryce yelled in protest.

"I think it's good for the younger generation to step up." Chuck chimed in.

"There's the younger generation and then there's electing a kid." Pryce shot back.

"What does age have to do with it?" asked Morty feeling attacked.

"The poor girl is only 14. She wouldn't know what to do." Pryce explained.

"Might I remind you that Jasmine is 16 and was 15 when elected and I was only 12 when I was elected. You had no problems then old man." stated Clair as she walked into the meeting.

"Both you and Jasmine were special cases. Both of you are naturally born trainers." said Pryce.

"And how do you know she isn't as well? If you had no issues nominating me at 12 then there should be no problem here" said Clair with an overwhelming sense of authority.

Everyone was all in agreement.

"Then it's decided. I will go give here the new." said Norman bringing the meeting to a close.

Later he named Whitney the new Gym Leader and got his family ready to move.

"I'll be heading there now to get settled in. Birch already got a house ready for us just next door. I'll see you two in a week." he said as he left.

 _One week later_

Brendan was in the back of a moving truck wait to get to his new house. He was actually quite excited. The only friends he had in Johto were Morty and Whitney and he was more of Whitney's babysitter than a friend. The truck came to a sudden stop causing him to fall flat on this face. The truck door opened and he got out holding his now bloody nose.

"Oh dear. Sweetie what happened?" asked his mother in concern.

"You put your son in the back of a damn moving truck is what happened." said Brendan with as much salt in his voice as he could muster towards his mother.

"I'm so sorry honey. Head inside and clean yourself up." said his mom knowing he can look after himself.

They had moved to Littleroot Town a small little community in Hoenn. It wasn't the first time they moved. They moved from Olivine to Goldenrod when his dad became the Gym Leader there but this was the first time he had ever been out of region. He went inside his new house and washed the blood from his face. There were a few Machokes moving stuff in and he decided to explore. He found his room and it was quite nice.

"Brendan! Get down here your father is on tv." his mom yelled from downstairs.

He ran but it was over before he got there.

"Aww you just missed it. Your father is officially the new Gym Leader of Petalburg City as of today and they were just having an interview with him." his mother explained.

"Why did dad take the spot here anyway? He was already a Gym Leader." Brendan asked.

"I think the biggest reason was for a change of scenery. I wasn't really enjoying city life and I don't think he was either. This way we can enjoy a nice quiet life out here." explained his mom.

"And what about me? Did I cross dad's mind at all when he made this call? I have no friends here." asked Brendan feeling a bit neglected.

"You never made many friends to begin with. Speaking of witch you should go introduce yourself to our neighbors. I hear Prof Birch's daughter is a knockout." said his mom giving him a wink.

"Mom you really need to stop trying to get me laid...It's really creepy. I mean seriously Whitney was only 14 and you taught her to seduce me. You got problems...really really big problems." said Brendan creeped out at his mother's weird goals.

He left and headed next door. With his dad and Birch being so close it makes sense that they live next to each other. He walked in.

"Oh hello. Who are you?" asked a nice woman.

"I'm Brendan Ruby son of Norman Ruby. My mom told me to come introduce myself." he introduced.

"Oh you're Norman's boy. If you want to say hello my daughter is upstairs in her room just leave the door open." she said giving him a wink.

"What is wrong with you middle aged women and trying to get your kids to have sex! It's fucking creepy!" rambled Brendan as he walked upstairs.

He opened the door to the room rubbing his eyes from the middle aged induced headache. Once he opened his eyes only to find a cute light brown haired girl in the process of taking her shirt off. She was in only a thong and her boobs were completely exposed. The two just stared at each other not being able to process the situation. They stared for a solid five seconds before both of their faces turned completely red. She let out an embarrassed scream and quickly covered herself.

"Oh god I am so sorry I didn't mean…" Brendan started rambling.

"GET OUT!" she yelled interrupting his ramble.

Brendan ran out and let his face cool off. His mother was right about one thing. She was a knockout.

"Ok you can come back in." she called to him.

He entered again still with a ting of red on his face. She was fully clothed now. She was wearing black and red workout clothes that really hugged her figure and her hair was done into two twin tails with a cute bow on top of her head.

"Look I really didn't mean to catch you like that honest." apologized Brendan.

"It's ok. Water under the bridge. Anyway I'm May Birch daughter of Hoenn's famed Pokemon Professor. Who are you?" she introduced.

"I'm Brendan Ruby. My mom said I should come over and introduce myself." he answered back.

May's eyes lit up and she looked excited.

"Oh you're the boy my dad said was moving in next door. I've been so excited to meet you." May said.

"Really? Why?" asked Brendan a little confused.

"Because I love making new friends. We are going to be friends right?" she said looking at him excitedly.

"Somehow I feel like I don't have a choice but sure we can be friends." answered Brendan.

"Yay! Oh shit I forgot I have to go help dad I mean Prof Birch with some research. I'll see you around Brendan." said May as she rushed out her room.

"Well she's got a lot of energy." he thought to himself.

He left the house and decided to walk around town to get familiar with the place. After a bit a kid ran up to him. He seemed like he needed help.

"Mister please help! I heard a cry for help coming from Route 101 but I'm too scared to go." the kid explained.

Brendan made his way to Route 101. He heard the cry too. He ran and found Prof Birch being cornered by a pack of Poochyena.

"Brendan?! Oh thank god please help me! Take a pokeball out of that bag and use it!" pleaded Prof Birch.

Brendan quickly ran and grabbed a pokeball. He threw it and a Treecko came out. They both made quick eye contact before Treecko ran up and shocked one of the Poochyena in the face. It got up and now all three Poochyena were looking at him.

"Ok Treecko I know we just met but we are going to have to work together if we want to get out of this." said Brendan.

Treecko looked back in disgust but gave in. He waited for Brendan's orders.

"Alright hit the one you already hit again." ordered Brendan.

Treecko smacked the same one taking it out.

"There. Now there is only two threats to deal with." said Brendan.

Each Poochyena tackled Treecko but he held on. Treecko then hit one of them back. For a few turns Treecko was trying his best but he was taking two hits for every one he did. It was then down to one heavily wounded Poochyena and one heavily wounded Treecko. The Poochyena hit Treecko and he should have gone down but Treecko was a stubborn one. He didn't want to look weak in front of Brendan so he mustered up all his willpower to keep himself from falling. He let out a war cry and ran at the Poochyena. Then with all his might he smashed it in the stomach knocking it out and sending it flying a few feet.

"Wow Treecko that was amazing. Treecko? Hey Treecko?" Brendan kept saying but getting no response.

Treecko then fell over completely worn out. Brendan fell to his knees feeling worn out too. He was confused because he didn't do much.

"Let's head back to my lab I'll explain everything there." said Prof Birch.

Brendan then blacked out. He woke up in the lab.

"What the hell happened?" he asked getting up.

"First I'd like to thank you for saving my ass out there." thanked Birch.

"Yeah but why did I pass out? All I did was give orders to Treecko." Brendan asked confused.

"Ah that. Well you see when a trainer battles with their pokemon the pokemon actually takes energy from the trainer. The harder the pokemon works the more energy they take. That's why if you've ever seen an intense battle on tv the trainers are sweating and panting too. Also all pokemon you send out take energy from you. That's why league rules only allow three pokemon out at any given time. Anymore than that is too dangerous." explained Prof Birch.

"Then why did I pass out form only using one pokemon?" asked Brendan.

"That would have to do with Treecko himself. As I said the harder the pokemon battles the more energy they take. Treecko actually lost consciousness when that Poochyena hit him. It was his stubborn personality and the fact that he didn't want to look weak in front of you that kept him going. To keep fighting on willpower alone drained a lot of energy out of you really quickly." he explained.

Brendan looked over to Treecko who was just waking up himself. He then smiled.

"You did great Treecko. You have my respect." Brendan praised.

Treecko crossed his arms and looked away in an embarrassed manner.

"Haha. You and Treecko will get along great."said Prof Birch with a laugh.

"Probably but I'm not a trainer and he seems like a battle pokemon not a pet. Also I wouldn't feel right taking a pokemon that only people who get a perfect score on the trainer exam can get." said Brendan.

"But I have your official trainer certificate right here. Your father signed off on it and asked me to give you a pokemon. After seeing how you and Treecko fought I think he would be the best one for you to take." he explained.

Brendan was shocked for a second but then he remembered that Gym Leaders can make people trainers. He then walked up to Treecko and held his fist out.

"What do you say little buddy? Wanna make this team official?" asked Brendan with a dorky smile one his face.

Treecko looked at the fist then up at Brendan. He looked back and forth between the two for a bit until he shrugged his shoulders and fist bumped.

"Hey I sent May up to Route 103 to look into what pokemon inhabit that area. You should go get her and test your might." said the professor.

Brendan headed out with Treecko in company. He went past Route 101 into Oldale Town and that's when it occurred to him that he had no idea where the hell he was going.

"Hey Treecko do you know the lay of the land here?" he asked.

Treecko had an unamused face and was picking his nose with his pinky. He then turned the other cheek at Brendan's question.

"You are just full of sunshine and rainbows aren't you?" asked Brendan sarcastically.

As he was walking he heard a voice yell at him.

"Don't take another step!" it said.

Brendan froze in his tracks while another really nerdy looking guy ran up.

"I've never seen footprints like these from a pokemon before. I must document them. I will not have you stepping over them." said the nerd.

"But they cover the entire entrance to Route 103." Brendan shot back.

"This isn't Route 103. 103 is at the north end of town." the nerd explained.

"Oh...thanks." he said feeling stupid.

He walked up and found May in front of a small pond. Then a thought came into his mind.

"Well if we're friends she shouldn't mind." he said in his mind as an evil smile grew on his face.

He snuck up behind her and poked her sides. She let out a blood curdling scream at the surprise.

"So are you gonna scream at me every time we meet? If you are I'm going to start bringing earplugs." he said laughing his ass off.

"You are an asshole." she said with a blush coming on her face.

"I'm sorry anyway your dad sent me to find you." Brendan apologized.

"Oh ok let's get going." she said with a smile.

"Hold on there. I want to challenge you to a battle." Brendan challenged with Treecko looking ready to go.

May looked at him and pondered for a second. Then she smirked.

"You're on." she said accepting.

* * *

 **And there you go. Hope you guys like this one as well. I will probably switch between one chapter on Kanto then one chapter on Hoenn. See you next time.**


	2. Ch2 The Professor's Request

**Ok so you know how I said I was going to be working on these things a lot more? Haha yeah well that didn't happen. I've just been busy and everytime I sat down to write this chapter I would lose interest really fast. However It is finished now and I do plan to TRY to work on these more. Anyway please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me.**

* * *

Brendan and May stared each other down. Each of them ready to kick the others ass. May sent out her Torchic while Treecko was already to go. Treecko ran up and attacked without Brendan's word.

"What the hell man. I thought we agreed to work together?" he yelled.

Treecko's attack hit then he stopped to look at Brendan. It was an intense blank stare and after a second Treecko made a gagging sound and a disgusted face. A metaphorical arrow stabbed right through Brendan's heart.

"Ouch...I thought we were buddies now…" said a depressed and defeated Brendan.

"Umm do you want to do this another time? You two seem to be going through a rough patch." May said laughing her ass off.

Treecko was standing proud now with his audience until Torchic came and scratched him. He wiped where he was scratched and found his blood. He then looked up with a small smile. Thus the pound scratch battle waged. After a few minutes both Pokemon were at their limit. By the way it was going Brendan was sure Treecko was going to lose. Then he thought of something he could abuse. Treecko's pride.

"Ha you're gonna get beat by a girl." Brendan teased.

Suddenly Treecko stopped panting and stood up like he wasn't tired at all. It worked just as Brendan hoped it would. Treecko smacked Torchic with its tail knocking it out and giving Brendan the victory.

" Well it seems you two are a pretty good team when it counts." May complemented.

"Yeah. He may be a fucking bottle of vinegar but deep down there's some sugar in his heart." explained Brendan.

Treecko just rolled his eyes at Brendan. He then started panting out of exhaustion. Brendan was feeling a bit dizzy too with Treecko having gone past his limit again. Brendan began walking but stumbled. Luckily May caught him.

"here let me walk you back to Littleroot." May said holding him up.

They walked back and Brendan took a quick nap to get his energy back. After he went to the lab to find Prof Birch and May.

"Ah welcome Brendan. Now to get right down to business. As you know each Pokemon Professor has their own area of study. Oak looks into how Pokemon act, Rowen studies evolution, Elm focuses on breeding and so on." Prof Birch explained.

"Ok so what's that gotta do with me?" asked Brendan.

"Well you see my field of study is habitats. With both you and May now being certified Pokemon Trainers I would like to ask both of you to help me with gathering information on what Pokemon live where in Hoenn." answered Birch.

"I already agreed. That's what I was doing at Route 103 when you found me." May added.

"Sure I'll help you. The more the merrier right?" said Brendan.

"Thank you Brendan. Here take a pokedex. It'll help you with information. Also had you pokenav over. I'll download a program to help you keep track of what Pokemon are found where." said Prof Birch with gratitude.

"Awesome. I'm going on ahead. Get what you need and meet me on Route 101. I'll show you how that program works." said May as she went on.

Brendan decided to drop by home first.

"Mom I'm home! I've had quite the day." Brendan announced.

"But the day is barely even started. Don't tell me you and May…" said his mom until he stepped in.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Anyway turns out dad signed off on my trainer licence and Prof Birch now wants me to help him with his research." he said.

"oh I wanna know all the details. Don't skip the juicy parts." his mother said with a wink.

"I'll never tell you those parts." he shot back.

"But there were those kinds of parts?" she said still being creepy.

"Sh...shut up!" Brendan said embarrassed.

Brendan explained the day making sure not to say anything about the shirtless May part. He let Treecko out to show her.

"Oh wow. Looks like you got quite the journey ahead of you. You should go pay your dad a visit first. You know the way to Petalburg right?" advised his mom.

"I'm not that stupid mom. I know how to use a map. I Don't know when I'll be back so I guess this is goodbye for now." he said as he got up to leave.

His mother said goodbye and he met up with May on Route 101.

"Now the dexnav will record where the Pokemon you encounter can be found by scanning the area for them. The best feature though is that it can scan for special Pokemon." May explained.

"Special Pokemon?" Brendan said not knowing what she meant by that.

"Pokemon that are born stronger than others or have unusual moves or abilities." May cleared up.

She took Brendan's pokenav and pressed the button on Poochyena. It scanned then beeped and showed some details. May was quite surprised.

"You really should catch this one." she said.

"Why? Does it have a good move or something?" he asked.

Brendan took his pokenav back and looked at the screen. It had ice fang, the ability rattled and 3 stars.

"What do the stars mean?" asked Brendan.

"It means that it has top performance in at least 3 stats." she explained.

The Poochyena in question came out and was ready to fight. Treecko was already out and ready to go too.

"Ok Treecko my only order is don't go overboard. We're gonna recruit this one." Brendan said fired up.

Treecko rolled his eyes and did his own thing as usual. He smashed the Poochyena in the face with his tail. It got up and it's breath became visible as the air around it's mouth got colder. It lunged at Treecko who just barely dodged. It ended up biting a rock and the whole thing almost instantly was encased in ice.

"Better look out for that Treecko." Brendan advised.

Treecko ignored Brendan's voice and smacked the Poochyena again. It however managed to bite Treecko's tail in the process and the frostbite from it was slowly making its way up. Brendan didn't think Treecko could hold on much longer.

"Alright time to wrap this up." he said as he threw a pokeball.

Time seemed to stop as he waited for it to click. After the third shake it finally clicked and Brendan caught his first Pokemon. He had almost little time to celebrate thought as Treecko's tail was badly frostbitten.

"Let's hurry up and get him to a poke center. Ordale is just up ahead." May said.

They made it there and the nurse quickly healed up Treecko.

"You know if you stopped being a piece of shit and take my advice sometimes you wouldn't end up like this." scolded Brendan.

Treecko just looked away annoyed because he knew Brendan was right. May had gone on ahead so Brendan decided to go too. He saw the guy who yelled at him earlier and he looked depressed.

"Hey did you find out the Pokemon that made those footprints?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah...turns out it was my own footprints...I was so excited…" the man said in utter defeat.

"Oh umm...sorry to hear that. You shouldn't give up though. Maybe one day you'll find something groundbreaking so hang in there." said Brendan taking a page out of his dad's book.

"You know what? You're right. No need to give up my work for one fuck up. Thanks kid you got a knack for picking people up. See you around." said the man more motivated than when he began.

"All I did was what my dad would have done. Maybe I do have some natural charisma. What do you think Treecko?" Brendan asked wondering.

Treecko looked at him with a face that said "do you really want me to answer that?".

"You are such a loving Pokemon." Brendan said sarcastically.

Brendan went through Route 102 fighting the trainers and finding that Poochyena can hold its own in a fight. He met up with May at the end.

"So how are you enjoying the adventuring life?" May asked.

"Not too sure yet. It only just started. I do enjoy Pokemon battles though." Brendan answered.

"Well sorry to break it to you but my team is pretty worn out. Let's head to Petalburg together and rest our Pokemon. We can pay your dad a visit to." May suggested.

"Yeah I haven't seen my old man since we got to Hoenn." Brendan said.

"To be fair you haven't been in Hoenn very long." May shot at him as they both walked to Petalburg.

Meanwhile in a little house on the outskirts of Petalburg another trainer was getting ready to set out on a journey too.

"Hey are you still planning to go see the Gym Leader today?" his dad asked him.

"Of course *cough* dad. I...I need to *cough* get ready to go too uncle's." said the boy coughing in between.

"Ok just don't push yourself too hard." his dad told him in concern.

"I *cough* won't dad." said the green haired boy as he walked out his door.

* * *

 **So I plan to write back and forth with this and Kanto region. So one chapter uploaded her then a chapter uploaded on Kanto. I know Kanto is much more popular but I also haven't really given this much time to shine. Anyway next chapter Wally will get introduced. Also if anyone has a better way to write the coughs into his dialogue please feel free to inform me or tell me if you like the way I put it here.**


	3. Ch3 Wally Emerald

**Hey I'm back with this one as well. Just a heads up if I explain how something works in another story for example my explanation of Aura in Kanto Region I won't re explain it in other stories unless it makes sense to do so. Anyway enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Brendan and May walked out of the Pokemon center into the surprisingly beautiful Petalberg City. It was big but surprisingly rural for a city.

"We should go check in with your dad. You haven't seen him in over a week right?" May suggested.

"I guess I should...and beat his ass for not telling me that he certified me as a trainer!" Brendan said with that stereotypical protagonist annoyance.

Brendan ran off to the Gym leaving May in his dust.

"Wait! Brendan! You don't even know where the Gym is! May yelled trying to get him to stop.

It was too late. Brendan was sprinting all over the city and May was right. He had no idea where he was going.

"Where the hell are you, you damn old man?!" Screamed Brendan as he ran around the City.

"Now who is that awfully loud boy?" Asked a lady annoyed at Brendan.

"I believe that's our new Gym Leader's kid. Such bad manners he has." Answered her husband.

Brendan ran around for a good half hour screaming for his old man until he ran across the Gym. May was already there.

"You know you could have asked for directions right?" said May having been there for 20 minutes.

Brendan completely ignored her and smashed straight through the glass door to the Gym leaving May in complete shock. Norman was standing right in the middle of the room like he was waiting for him. He was and he was not happy.

"Damned old man!" Brendan yelled as he ran up to punch Norman in the face.

Norman just stood there with his arms crossed and then a vein popped out on his forehead. May walked in at just the right time to watch the spectacle. Not of Brendan punching Norman but of Norman smashing Brendan into the mats below.

"You're a hundred years too early to land a hit on me you ungrateful brat!" Yelled Norman picking up Brendan by the scruff of his neck and smashing him back into the ground.

May was just speechless at the two.

"Mind telling me why I've been getting complaints for the past half hour of someone running through the streets screaming?! And why half the calls said it was my son?!" Asked Norman continuing to throw Brendan down into the ground.

"I got lost and needed to give you a piece of my mind!" shouted Brendan before his face met the floor again.

"Oh boy you sure showed me! Showed me you're a fool!" Norman shot back slamming Brendan one last time.

After the dust settled Norman got his composure back and Brendan sat up showing almost no damage from the beatdown.

"You two are monsters…" May said not being able to understand their relationship.

Norman just smiled and scratched the back of his head. Then he turned his attention back to Brendan.

"Now why are you mad?" He asked.

"Because you never discuss anything with me. First we're moving to the Hoenn region then I find out I'm already a Trainer registered in the Johto region." Brendan explained standing up now.

" I didn't tell you about that? My bad!" Norman said laughing.

"This is why I need to beat your ass! Maybe it will jog that useless memory of yours!" Brendan yelled not finding the situation funny.

"Anyway I am sorry about forgetting to tell you but how are you finding Hoenn?" He asked.

"It's...fine. I've already made a friend." Brendan said pointing at the girl still in shock.

"Holy shit. You're little May? You grew up into a beauty." Norman said not having seen her since she was 5.

"Thanks Mr Ruby. It has been awhile." She said with a blush.

Norman looked at Brendan and they stared at each other for a second. Then Norman gave him the thumbs up with a wink.

"Go get her tiger." He whispered

"Dad...don't become mom…" Brendan said tired of these middle aged people.

Norman laughed. After he finished the door made the opening sound even though the door had been shattered. The three looked to see a green haired boy walk in.

"Umm...hello? Is *cough* Norman here?" the boy said meekly.

"Yes that would be me. Who might you be young man?" Norman asked.

"Oh umm my name is *cough* Wally *cough* I'm here to ask to become *cough* *cough* a Trainer." Wally barely managed to get out.

Brendan and May looked concerned. Wally did not seem like he was ok.

"Ah yes Wally Emerald. Your father informed me you'll be coming. I already processed all the paperwork. All you need now is a Pokemon." Norman said remembering something for once.

Wally's face lit up a little bit in excitement.

"Really?! You mean it?" He asked.

"Yep. Here take this Pokemon for now and go catch yourself one for your own. Brendan will go with you to show you the ropes." Norman explained.

"I'll do what now?" Brendan asked just tuning in.

"You've caught a Pokemon haven't you? Go show Wally how it's done." His dad said basically ordering him.

"Umm you're *cough* Brendan right? Nice to *cough* meet you." Wally said shyly.

"Likewise. Hey are you ok you don't look so good?" Brendan asked in concern.

"It's *cough* fine. I was born with an illness. My immune system isn't very *cough* strong but my dad says I should *cough* get better soon." Wally said with a small smile.

"How old are you?" Brendan asked still concerned.

"16. Why?" He asked.

Brendan looked back to his dad even more concerned. He just shook his head telling Brendan to leave it.

"Umm no reason. You're only a year younger than me but you're so small so I couldn't tell." He said laughing nervously.

"Yeah I get that a lot. Dad says it's because of my illness too." Wally said looking a bit down.

"Hey cheer up. Let's go get you a pokemon." Brendan said trying to cheer Wally up.

They left leaving May and Norman in the gym.

"So is he gonna get better?" May asked.

"His father didn't tell me that much but I'm no idiot. All I can tell you is make sure you and Brendan become good friends with him...make sure he knows people care for him…" Norman Answered looking sad.

Brendan and Wally were back on Route 102.

"Now the first thing you need to do is find a wild Pokemon." Brendan began explaining.

"Like that one?" Wally asked pointing to a small green headed creature.

Brendan had never seen anything like it before. He checked the Pokedex and found out it was a Ralts.

"Holy shit you're lucky. This says that's a rare Pokemon." Brendan said impressed.

"Umm...ok *cough* what do I do now?" he asked looking like he was about to piss his pants.

"First off just chill man. No need to be so nervous. Second you need to send out the Pokemon my dad lent you." Brendan explained calming Wally down.

Wally threw the Pokeball and a Zigzagoon came out.

"Alright good. Now get Zigzagoon to attack it." he continued to instruct.

"Umm...o...ok * cough* Zigzagoon use *cough* tackle." Wally said quite unconfidently.

Zigzagoon tackled the Ralts causing a bit of damage. The Ralts just growled at Zigzagoon.

"Ok now for the last step. Take a pokeball and throw it." Brendan said.

Wally mustered all his courage witch honestly wasn't that much and threw the pokeball. It hit Ralts and sucked it into the ball. After three shakes the ball clicked.

"Uh...what *cough* happened? What did it *cough* do?" Wally asked frantically.

"relax man it just means you caught it." Brendan explained.

Wally's face slowly went from general nervousness to a huge smile.

"I...I did it! I caught a pokemon!" Wally yelled in excitement.

Wally's excitement was cut short when he suddenly started a coughing fit. It was just a few light coughs but it slowly got worse as he fell to his knees violently coughing.

"Oh God...Wally are you ok!?" Brendan asked in concern.

Wally couldn't answer through the coughing so Brendan rushed to his side. He finally finished. When he moved his hand from his mouth it was dripping with blood and there was blood running down his chin. Brendan looked horrified.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Wally said trying to catch his breath.

"Like hell you are! You just coughed up a shit ton of blood!" He yelled back.

Wally ignored the panicking Brendan and took a towel out of his bag to wipe up. After he took a chocolate bar to eat.

"It happens all the time. There's nothing I can do to stop it." Wally explained.

"Man...that sucks…" Brendan said feeling down.

Suddenly Brendan's dexnav began going off.

"What's that mean?" Wally asked.

"It means it's picked up a Pokemon with something special about it." He explained.

Him and Wally slowly followed the dexnav and found another Ralts but this one was a little different. It was blue instead of green.

Brendan didn't know why but he wasted no time sending out Poochyena. Poochyena tackled it and Brendan threw his pokeball.

"I don't know why it's blue but I want it." He said as the pokeball clicked.

"Maybe Norman knows. We should head back." Wally said.

They walked back to the gym shooting the shit the whole way there. They got back and saw that May was gone.

"Where did May go?" Brendan asked.

"She said she was going on ahead to help with her dad's research." Norman explained.

Wally let out a sigh of relief.

"What's up? She's not scary or anything." Brendan asked.

"I know. She so *cough* pretty though. *cough* she makes me nervous." Wally confessed.

Just like that Brendan threw any thought of him and May out of his mind.

"Why don't you ask her out the next time you see her?" Brendan suggested.

Wally turned completely red.

"Wh-what?! There's no way I-I could do *cough* do that! What *cough* i-if she says no!?" Wally said in an embarrassed panic.

"You do you but I would rather find out now rather than spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been." Brendan said with a shrug.

"Not everyone can be as confident as you…" Wally uddered under his breath.

"Why not? You can do anything if you set your mind to it." Brendan retorted.

"It's not that *cough* simple." Wally said clearly getting mad now.

Brendan then became uncharacteristically mean.

"What's wrong pipsqueak? Did I touch a nerve? Too sick to to grow a pair? I think I'll go find May and have sex with her now. Oh and I'm not gonna ask." Brendan said with malice in his voice.

Norman was so shocked at what his son just said he couldn't speak. Wally however had words for him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" he screamed and he punched Brendan in the face.

Brendan being the monster he is felt nothing. He just smiled at Wally who was very confused.

"See? It's not hard to summon courage. You just need the right mindset." Brendan said.

Wally and Norman just let out a small laugh after realizing what Brendan was doing.

"You were showing me I could be like you if I had the right motivation. You *cough* crazy bastard. *cough* *cough* I thought you were serious." Wally said in relief.

Norman cleared his throat.

"Anyway I trust you caught a Pokemon no problem?" Norman asked.

Wally nodded his head excitedly. As he let out his new friend.

"Wow. First Pokemon you find is a Ralts. You got some good luck kid." Norman praised.

Ralts ran behind Wally to hide from people.

"Like Trainer like Pokemon." Brendan said.

All three began laughing but cut it short after Wally had a coughing fit.

"I actually caught one too but it's a little different." Brendan said as he sent it out.

Norman starred in shock at the blue Ralts.

"That's what's known as a shiny Pokemon. It's a rare pigment condition that changes the natural color of a Pokemon." Norman explained.

"How rare?" Brendan asked curiously.

"About one in every 4000 Pokemon is shiny." He answered.

Brendan and Wally were shocked. They returned their Pokemon and Wally gave Norman's Zigzagoon back.

"Thanks for helping me out Brendan. I have to go get ready for my trip now but I hope we meet again. We are friends now right?" Wally asked.

"Best." Brendan said holding his fist out.

Wally fist bumped with a smile. As he was leaving Brendan stopped him.

"Oh yeah my courage lesson isn't over yet." Brendan said.

Wally looked a little confused.

"You need to be prepared for the consequences of the actions you take while standing up for yourself." Brendan explained.

"Umm I don't think this lesson is necessary…" Norman said nervously having been the one who taught Brendan the same lesson.

"No it's fine. *cough* I'll take responsibility." Wally said feeling manly.

Norman gulped.

"Since you chose to punch me and didn't take me down…" Brendan trailed off.

He then wound up and smashed his fist into Wally's stomach sending him into the wall. Brendan got concerned when Wally didn't move.

"You ok?" He asked.

Wally's eyes were completely blank and you could almost see his soul leaving his body.

"I'm ok…" he managed to squeak out before spitting up a comedic amount of blood and falling face first in it.

Brendan and Norman began panicking.

"Why would you do that?!" Norman Screamed.

"You did it to me I thought it would be fine!" he shot back.

"You're a freak of nature with your raw strength! He's sick and frail!" Norman scolded.

Before they could pick Wally up he slammed his fist into the ground. His other hand followed and he slowly began to push himself up. Norman was shocked. Brendan subconsciously uses Aura as he does anything so by all rights Wally should have to be hospitalized but here he was standing up. Norman was impressed.

"You got potential Wally. Keep up this newfound determination." Norman praised.

"You got it. *cough* see you around Brendan." Wally said as he hobbled out of the Gym.

Brendan left soon after heading to Petalburg Forest to catch up with May. Norman was left behind laughing.

"He scolds me for forgetting stuff but he just leaves without challenging me for a Gym badge." he laughed.

* * *

 **Not my best chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it. Now I know I'm horrible at keeping upload promises but I got a burst of motivation so you can expect Kanto Region's next chapter within the next week and Hoenn's next chapter soon after.**


	4. Ch4 Team Aqua and Magma

**Hey I'm back today with a double feature. That's right I have a new chapter for both Hoenn and Kanto ready. This one will go up then maybe 20 minutes later chapter 10 of Kanto will be released. Hope you enjoy. Please review if you do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Along the way to the Petalburg Woods Brendan stopped to have a break on the beach. He sent out his whole party to let them play.

"Alright Ralts let me introduce you to the guys. You've already met Poochyena in battle. He's pretty fierce there but outside he's just a big cinnamon roll." Brendan said giving Poochyena a belly rub.

Ralts was nervous seeing as Poochyena beat her ass but after a quick sniff and a playful lick on the cheek from him she was smiling.

"And this is Treecko. He's...well he's an asshole but he's dependable in a pinch." He explained.

Treecko without missing a beat flipped Brendan off then offered his hand to Ralts in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Oh so you're nice to girls?" Brendan said rolling his eyes.

It didn't take long for Ralts to feel at home with the group.

"Oh my! What an absolute image of beauty!" Said some guy with a snobby British accent.

"Who the hell are you?" Brendan asked.

"Well I never! Who taught you such vulgar language? Anyway I was simply admiring your shiny Ralts and was wondering how much to take it off your hands." The rich boy said.

Brendan just stared at him wondering if he heard right.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked wanting to confirm.

"Go on name your price. Money is no object to me." He said pulling out a cheque book.

"Why would I sell my Pokemon to you? You haven't even told me your name yet." Brendan asked getting a little pissed off.

"My apologies. My name is Richard. Now surely a commoner like yourself has no need for such a fine Pokemon like this." He said.

That was the last nail in Brendan anger coffin.

"Ok listen here Dick. You come over here acting all rich and snotty and ask me to sell you my new friend. Then when I refuse you insult me? Ohh I'm gonna beat your ass so hard your mama won't be able to recognize you." Brendan said cracking his knuckles.

Richard just sighed.

"I would rather not resort to violence but if you insist I'll take you on in a Pokemon battle. Go Zigzagoon!" He said with the confidence of an Elite Four member.

"Alright Ralts let's see what you can do." Brendan said letting the new member try a battle.

Scanning Ralts with the pokenav revealed however that she only knew growl.

"Y...you only know growl? I can't work with that…" Brendan said with a sweat drop rolling down his face.

Richard began to laugh. Ralts' mouth began to quiver and then she started crying.

"It's ok Ralts you just need a chance to get stronger. I'll swap you out for Poochyena and you should be able to learn from his fight." Brendan explained.

Ralts nodded and came back. Poochyena went out and went from cute puppy to angry attack dog. Unfortunately the swap gave Zigzagoon a free turn to attack and it went first the next turn.

"Hahaha. You mutt isn't going to stand a chance against my precious Zigzagoon." He taunted.

"Ice fang." Was all Brendan said.

You could visibly see Poochyena's breath as he ran up and bit Zigzagoon almost taking him out in one hit and freezing him. Richard's jaw dropped.

"You were saying?" Brendan said with a cocky grin.

Richard took out a full restore and used it.

"Wow calm down there. It's only a Zigzagoon." Brendan said at the waste of the healing item.

"Are you suggesting that I use cheap medicine like a hyper potion or *gag* dare I say it a potion on my precious Pokemon? Never!" Richard shot back in disgust.

"Alright then. Let's wrap this up. Use howl Poochyena." Brendan ordered.

Poochyena howled towards the heavens. Zigzagoon got in one last attack before Poochyena took him down with a more powerful ice fang. Richard picked up his Pokemon.

"Now take your rodent and you stupid money and get your pompous ass out of here before I kick it out of your God damned throat." Threatened Brendan.

Richard ran away crying.

"There. A few more battles like that and you should be able to hold your own." Brendan said to Ralts.

Brendan continued to Petalburg Woods.

"Man it's kinda dark here...and lonely…" Brendan said missing human interaction.

He was walking around for a while until he heard a cry.

"Hey!? What are you doing?! Give that back!" The voice cried.

Brendan rushed over to find some business looking guy and what looked like a pirate.

"Make me. Oh wait you can't because you're too weak." The pirate said in laughter.

"He might be but I'm not. What's going on here?" Brendan asked butting in.

"Oh thank goodness. This man has stolen something of mine and won't give it back." The man explained.

Brendan looked at the man and then to the pirate.

"Give it back or else." Brendan said threateningly.

The pirate just burst into even more laughter.

"Do you even know who you're messing with kid? I'm a member of Team Aqua! The most feared…" he started but was cut off.

"Pirates on the sea right? Don't all pirate crews say that? Come to think of it what's a pirate doing in the woods anyway?" Brendan finished.

"P...pirates?! Team Aqua is a crime syndicate not pirates!" The grunt said in frustration.

"Have you looked at yourself? I bet your hideout is in a cave by the ocean too isn't it?" Brendan said pointing out the details.

"But...we're not...no…" the grunt mumbled in slow realization.

"Pirates." Brendan whispered pushing the grunt over the edge.

"That's it kid! I'm gonna mess you up!" The grunt yelled sending out a Poochyena.

Brendan sent out Ralts and then swapped out for Treecko who ended it in one turn. The grunt was at a loss of words and was then at a loss of consciousness after something hit him from behind. It was May who had driven her elbow into the back of his skull.

"Why is it that everywhere you go you make so much noise?" May said glaring at Brendan.

"What can I say? Silence is boring." Brendan said with a shrug.

May just rolled her eyes at him. She found the stolen item and gave it back to the man.

"Oh thank you young lady." He thanked.

"What about me? I'm the one who beat him." Brendan said.

"Yes of course. Thank you as well. Would the two of you mind escorting me back to Devon Corps?" The man asked.

"We would be happy to." May answered for the both of them.

Just like that Brendan was stuck with an escort job.

"So how's Wally?" May asked.

"He's got potential but he needs help breaking out of his shell. I think his condition got so bad because he had no hope but hopefully Pokemon and his new goal can help him with that." Brendan explained.

"That's good to hear. What's his goal?" May asked.

Brendan froze up. Wally wants to ask May out one day but he can't tell her that.

"Umm...sworn to secrecy." He responded.

May gave him a pouty face but let it go. As they left two other figures in red pullover hoodies watched from the shadows.

"Hah! You see that? Team Aqua ain't nothing. You report back saying that the Devon parts now belong to Team Magma." The grunt said.

"Isn't it a bit too early to report mission success if we haven't done it yet?" The new girl with red eyes said.

"Look here newbie. When a senior tells ya to do something you do it. I'll get those parts so just go." The grunt ordered as he walked away.

The girl waited for the grunt to be long gone before talking into an audio log.

"Infiltrating Team Magma is successful. With how often they butt heads with Team Aqua it won't be hard to keep tabs on the two. Still moving to Team Magma's spy unit would be in my favor. I have also come across two young trainers who seem to have potential. If I'm right they will take on Aqua and Magma throughout their journey making surveillance easier." She said before heading on her way.

* * *

 **Alright finally got the teams introduced. As I said above Kanto will be updated too within the hour and I'll be putting an update about my future plans with other fanfics so please go check that out.**


	5. Ch5 The Bitch of Rustboro

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! Funny thing about this and chapter 11 of Kanto is that they have been done for months and I just didn't upload them. I don't know why I just didn't. So y'all get a double feature again as a Christmas gift. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Pokemon. I just really like it.**

* * *

The three of them entered Rustboro City. Unlike Petalburg Rustboro looked a lot more like your typical city.

"Wow. Isn't the city amazing Brendan?" May asked having only been to a city a few times as a kid.

"I'm from Johto's Capital Goldenrod City. Compared to that this is nothing. I'm more impressed with rural places." Brendan answered.

"Well you'll find that Hoenn has cities to rival Goldenrod and rural towns so full of culture Alola would be impressed." The Devon worker praised.

"Someone's got some homeland pride. I respect that." Brendan said with a smile.

The man stopped in front of the fanciest looking building in the whole city.

"Here we are. The Devon Corporation! Named after the late founder Devon Stone." The worker introduced.

"Wow. Fancy. What is the Devon Corporation anyway?" Brendan asked.

The worker looked at him like he had three heads.

"He just moved to Hoenn." May said in his defense.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Brendan asked.

"You only asked what the biggest company in Hoenn did." May explained.

"Yes Devon Corps is the leading company in technology, research and innovation in Hoenn. So much so we work with our competitors instead of compete with them." The worker explained.

"Oh. Kinda like Silph Co." Brendan said.

"Not really. Silph Co is ruthless in crushing it competition and deals in shady practices. Devon Corps is all about the people and never breaks moral codes for a profit." A handsome looking old man said.

The three of them turned and May and the worker were shocked.

"Who are you?" Brendan asked.

"My name is Joseph Stone. I'm the current CEO of Devon Corps." He introduced.

"Oh so you own this place. Neat." Brendan said nonchalantly.

"You are talking to one of the most influential people in Hoenn and all you have to say is neat?!" The worker said astonished.

"I'm not really into all that business stuff. I'm more of a Pokemon battle guy." He explained.

"Hahaha! Then you'll love my son. He got quite the knack for batting. Anyway I must thank you for…" Mr Stone was cut off by a small explosion and a smoke bomb going off at their feet.

As they were all coughing they heard the worker scream and what sounded like running. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear. Once it cleared they saw the worker on the floor and a man in a red hoodie running down the street.

"He's got the Devon parts." The worker said in pain from being tossed to the ground.

"You stay here May. Make sure nobody else makes a move on this place. I'll go after the thief." Brendan ordered as he ran after the hooded man.

May nodded and helped the worker up while Mr. Stone stood looking impressed.

"What a kid. It's not even his business and he jumps in to help without hesitation. Not to mention he speaks with such charisma he almost had me following orders." Mr. Stone laughed.

Brendan's chase lead him to Route 116. He had lost sight of him. While looking around he found an old man on the ground out of breath.

"Hey old timer! You ok?" Brendan asked.

"Don't worry. These old bones aren't as fragile as you think. I'm just worn out from a little tussle I had with a hooded goon." He explained.

"I'm chasing him right now. He stole something from a friend. Where did he go?" Brendan questioned.

"He ran into the Rusturf Tunnel but not before making off with my precious Wingull. Please bring him back to me." The old man explained.

"Just sit tight. I'll bring him back." He said heading towards the cave.

Once in the cave all he could hear was an echo. He followed it to find the man at a dead end.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! The fucking cave caved in because of the stupid Whismur!" The thug panicked.

"Well first I'm beating up a forest pirate and now I've cornered a cave thug. Think this day can get any weirder?" Brendan taunted.

The thug turned around and cracked a devious smile. There was a weird looking M on the front of the hoodie and the hood had fox ears.

"Who the hell you calling a thug kid?" He asked in the thugest way possible.

"Oh I'm sorry I meant furry." Brendan said pointing to where the ears were and snickering.

Veins popped out of the grunts forehead in anger.

"Listen kid we ain't nothing like those dumbass Team Aqua fucks. We're Team Magma, a militant research group bent on bettering the environment." He explained.

"So why did you steal the Devon parts and the Wingull? If you're a research group then you can just apply for grants can't you?" Brendan asked.

"Oh wait there was one other title we had. What is it that the authorities called us again? Oh yeah eco-terrorists!" The grunt said with pride.

"That's what I thought. Look either you give back the Devon parts and the Wingull or I'm going to have to beat your ass." Brendan threatened as he sent out Ralts.

The grunt sent out a Poochyena which made Brendan facepalm.

"Ralts finally gets a damaging move and I can't fucking use it because you send out a dark type." Brendan complained.

Ralts began to whimper and get all teary eyed again.

"No no no please don't cry. It's only dark types you can't fight right now. You're still very useful on other types." Brendan said trying to cheer her up.

He swapped out for Poochyena who took a tackle. Poochyena took it out in one ice fang as usual leaving the grunt terrified of Brendan's power. He then grabbed the Wingull.

"Make one move and I'll snap it's fucking neck!" The grunt said in desperation.

"Wow! Ok let's just relax here." Brendan said backing off and putting his hands up.

As soon as he did this a rock shot passed Brendan and hit the grunt in the face knocking him out instantly. He turned around to see a Rypirior next to a beautiful petite girl. She was in a nice gray dress with a dark pink tie and pink leggings underneath to match. She had dark brown hair done up in twin buns with twin tails as well.

"I'll take it from here. You did well but next time leave stuff like this to the professionals." She said.

"Nice to meet you too I'm Brendan...also sorry babe but if I see someone in need, I'm gonna help." Brendan said immediately not liking her personality.

"Do not call me babe! I have a name thank you!" She yelled.

"Really? You never introduced yourself so how was I supposed to know?" Brendan asked not putting up with her bullshit.

"W-well...whatever! Doesn't mean you can call me degrading names! My name is Roxanne Granite and I'm the Rustboro City Gym Leader." She finally introduced.

"You're a Gym Leader? Well I guess looks aren't everything." Brendan said checking her out again.

"Typical men. Get your eyes off my legs you pig!" She scolded.

Any arousal Brendan had gotten from her good looks was immediately killed by her garbage personality.

"Anyway like I said leave it to the professionals next time." She said.

"But I'm a Pokemon Trainer." He argued.

"That doesn't give you any authority. Only Gym Leader Class Trainers and above have authority. Do something like this again and I'll have you arrested for vigilantism." She scolded again.

Brendan began laughing.

"You are such a bitch you know that? I stop an eco-terrorist for the second time today from getting away with stolen goods and you threaten to arrest me for it?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Brendan yelled completely done with her bullshit now.

"Excuse me?! We have rules for a reason! If I let you break them then I have to let everyone break them!" She defended herself.

Before the arguing got even more intense a loud stomp echoed shutting both of them up.

"Miss Granite!" The voice called.

They both turned to find Mr. Stone.

"You do not threaten do gooders with detainment! Mr Ruby here was well within his rights to stop a crime in progress." Mr Stone explained.

"Wait...Ruby?!" Roxanne said with shock.

"Yes this is Norman's son. As for you Mr Ruby it's very ungentlemanly to call a lady A bitch even if she is acting like one. Be the better person and stay respectful." He scolded.

"Sorry. I'm the kind of person that says what's on my mind." He apologized.

"I'm...sorry too. There I said it." Roxanne said clearly hurting her pride.

They handed the grunt over to the authorities and headed back to Devon Corps. The other Magma member watched it all from the shadows.

"This is Zinnia reporting in. Mission to retrieve Devon parts is a failure because my senior got himself arrested. However Team Aqua also fail to retrieve them." She reported.

Back at Devon Corps Brendan was relieved to see the worker was well. The old man was also reunited with his Wingull and went back home.

"Brendan I must thank you again. To show my thanks give me your Dexnav." Mr Stone asked.

Brendan handed it over and Mr Stone pulled out a screwdriver. Faster than the eye could see he tinkered with it and gave it back.

"There. Now it has Devon Corps most recent cell phone services on it." He explained.

"Sweet. Hey May give me your number." Brendan said.

May put herself in his phone and Prof Birch too.

"Oh also I don't take to kindly to being treated like a kid with no respect." Brendan said glaring at Roxanne.

"I was just enforcing the rules. Maybe if you had gone to a Trainer school instead of riding on your dad's name you would know that." She said coldly.

A vein popped out of Brendan's forehead which is a sign May knew all too well now.

"Alright listen here you uptight bitch! Being a Gym Leader yourself you should know that only people a Gym Leader deems worthy are made Trainers in that way. My old man might be extremely forgetful but he doesn't give away freebies." Brendan yelled rather defensively.

"You are really starting to piss me off with all this bitch shit." Roxanne said back.

"The second you stop being a bitch I'll stop calling you one." He told her.

Roxanne's face was now red with anger.

"Alright let's settle this! My Gym in one hour! Be there!" She screamed stomping off.

Brendan walked off to Route 116.

"He got a heart of gold but a tongue of silver." Mr Stone said.

"He's an honest person who calls it like it is. He says stuff like that to bring it to the person's attention so that maybe they change bad habits." May defended.

The hour passed and Brendan walked into the Gym to find Roxanne basically ready to rip his throat out.

"Don't worry if you can't beat me. I'll let you study at my school until you can." She said smugly.

"You run a school?! Just how old are you?" Brendan asked in shock.

"16. Youngest certified teacher in all of Hoenn." She bragged.

"Oh so you give me shit but you were made a Trainer by a Gym Leader too. I think it's time I taught you a lesson." Brendan said even more pissed than he had been.

"Try me." She taunted.

Brendan sent out Ralts and Roxanne sent out a Geodude.

"Alright Ralts it's your time to shine. Let's show this bitch not to mess with us!" He yelled to get Ralts pumped.

Brendan's Aura flared up which caught Roxanne by surprise.

"Holy shit you're an Aura User?!" She said in shock.

"Is that what this blue stuff is? It just shows up when I get fired up." He explained.

"Well then this might actually be enjoyable." Roxanne said activating her Aura.

"Ok Ralts let her have it." He ordered with a smile.

Ralts' bangs slowly lifted up to reveal her eyes which were glowing with psychic energy. Geodude stood motionless for a second then was sent a few feet from the psychic attack.

"Impressive. Show them what we can do Geodude." Roxanne ordered.

Geodude picked up a sizable rock and whipped it at Ralts smashing her square in the face.

"Oh no…" Brendan said nervously.

"What's wrong? Feeling down because I one-shotted your Pokemon?" Roxanne taunted.

Brendan shook his head and pointed to Ralts. She was standing now with blood running down her head. Her mouth began to quiver and she began crying shortly after.

"You sent a crybaby out for an official match? Man you are stupid." Roxanne laughed.

Brendan was slowly backing up which caused Roxanne to raise an eyebrow. Her question was answered before she asked as Ralts exploded in anger and sent Geodude flying around the room like a pinball. Roxanne ducked down to avoid her partner who was now a deadly ballistic. After a few seconds Geodude was smacked down right in front of Roxanne completely unconscious.

"What did you think of that? I learned training her that she tends to throw a temper tantrum when hit badly." Brendan said proud of Ralts' power.

"You are so reckless! I could have died!" She yelled with her heart still racing.

"Not if you're using the blue stuff. Might break a few bones but you'll survive." Brendan said in his defense.

Roxanne was done with Brendan's shit.

"You are the second most infuriating man I have ever met!" She screamed.

Brendan went to retort but noticed Ralts had passed out. Probably due to the combination of blood loss and explosive power use.

"You did good. Rest up well." Brendan said returning her.

"Not only do you put others in danger but you put your own Pokemon in danger. What was Norman thinking making you a Trainer?" Roxanne said in disgust.

"You know I'm sick of your attitude. How about a little bet to settle this? If I can't beat you then you can revoke my Trainer license." He suggested.

"What about if you win?" She asked.

"An apology for how you're treating me and to sit on my Gym Leader Class board." He added.

"Tck. You know the requirements to be Gym Leader Class? Looks like you're not completely uneducated. Deal." She said sending out her Nosepass.

"Ok Treecko I know you don't like me but we need to put this bitch in her place. So please just cooperate with me for 5 minutes." Brendan pleaded as he sent out Treecko.

Treecko looked back at Brendan and then over to Roxanne who he immediately took a disliking to. He sighed then looked back to Brendan and nodded. Both Pokemon were bursting with their Trainer's Aura. Treecko went to attack but was quickly buried in rocks.

"Oops. Looks like someone didn't notice the quick claw I put on Nosepass." She teased.

Brendan wasn't going to let her get to him. Treecko popped out of the top of the mountain of rocks with only a bruise or two.

"Alright Treecko use leer!" Brendan ordered.

Treecko looked back at him as if to say are you serious.

"Hey you said you'll cooperate. Just trust me ok?" Brendan said.

Treecko shrugged and used leer and felt lame for not attacking.

"Use it again." Brendan added.

He used it again and got covered in rocks again.

"Alright now let's switch to offense. Heal yourself with absorb." He ordered.

Treecko healed up and did a good amount of damage. Roxanne wasted her next turn with a potion.

"You know how to finish it Treecko." Brendan said with a smile.

Treecko cracked a grin too and bombarded Nosepass with bullet seed. Doing maximum damage he took Nosepass down. Roxanne fell to her knees.

"You think I'm uneducated but you're wrong. I figured you would heal up to full HP after and I know sturdy doesn't let it fall in one hit but bullet seed is multiple hits. I just needed to lower Nosepass' defense first." Brendan explained.

"That's...an extremely sound strategy. I hate to admit it but you outsmarted me…" she said in defeat and almost in tears.

"Are you crying? Why? I know my dad feels a sense of pride when a Trainer beats him."

"Because I lost to a stupid, reckless, disgusting man!" She shouted.

"Ok seriously what is your problem with me? Yeah I'm reckless but I got a good heart. I've never done anything simply for myself." Brendan said with Roxanne's bias finally getting to him.

"Don't give me that shit! All you men are the same. Dirty selfish pigs that don't care about feelings! You need to be the winner of everything and there is no length you won't go to prove yourself right! Not to mention that women are just objects to you. All you care about is how well they can pleasure you!" Roxanne broke down.

"I'm sorry." Is all Brendan said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You've had a horrible past with men and I'm sorry I've treated you like a bitch who was out to get me. I don't believe that it excuses your behavior to me but I feel like I should apologize for mine." He explained as he started to leave.

"Wait!" She yelled before he got to the door.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"I'm...I'm sorry too. I still think you're a danger to the people around you but I shouldn't have treated you so harshly. You're right my past is not an excuse. I'll request a review board to see if you can become Gym Leader Class." She apologised.

"My reckless nature is a part of my charm." Brendan said with a wink.

"Don't push your luck. The last guy who hit on me is no longer capable of having children." She threatened.

Brendan began to sweat nervously.

"Anyway take this. It's the Stone Badge and you earned it. I'll also give you my number only to inform you when I get the board approved and nothing else." She praised handing him the badge and glaring at him.

Brendan left the Gym to find May waiting for him.

"Though you would be on your way to the next area by now." Brendan said.

"Well I can't leave without A match with my rival." She said ready to kick his ass.

"As long as you don't cry when I cream ya!" He said fired up.

* * *

 **Man I keep ending these chapters on rival battle cliff hangers. For anyone looking for Kanto it should be up around 20ish minutes after this goes up. see you next time.**


End file.
